


Und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt

by apfelhalm



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slash, Substance Abuse, Torture, Withdrawal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Die Wahrheit ist: Steve hat ihn gerettet, doch ein Teil von Bucky liegt noch immer auf der Isolierstation und kämpft gegen Schatten, die nicht da sind. Ein Teil von ihm wird immer dort sein.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Ich gebe die Schuld für diese Fic 1) dem Lied Stockholme Syndrome von Blink 182 (anhören!) und 2) aengel, die mir mit ihrer tollen Bucky/Thor Fic jede Menge Bucky!Feels gegeben hat und 3) Sebastian Stan, weil er so furchtbar toll gebrochene Charaktere voller Angst spielen kann.  
> Dies ist eine Fic über Buckys Kriegsgefangenschaft und ihre Folgen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass vieles nicht unbedingt realistisch ist, aber ich wollte vor allem die Stimmung des Songs einfangen. Ich hoffe, das ist mir gelungen.  
> Der Titel ist eine Zeile aus Rilkes wunderschönem Gedicht "Der Panther".

**Und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt**

_Lieber Steve,_

_wir sind jetzt seit ein paar Tagen in Italien. Ich weiß nicht, ob dich mein Brief überhaupt erreicht, aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Die anderen Jungs schreiben an ihre Mädels; das kann ich schlecht auf mir sitzen lassen, also schreibe ich aus Ermangelung an Alternativen eben meinem besten Freund. (Wundere dich nicht, wenn ich den Brief an eine Stephanie Rogers adressieren werde. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird dennoch bei dir ankommen.)_

_Eigentlich ist es deine Schuld, dass ich jetzt kein Mädchen habe, dem ich schreiben kann. Erinnerst du dich an die Blonde von unserem letzten Doppeldate? Daisy? Ich wollte mit ihr verschwinden, doch dann hat sie nach dir gefragt und gemeint, dass sie ihre Freundin nicht allein zurücklassen will. Abend im Eimer. Und du sagst immer, dass du keinen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlässt. (Das ist gelogen, aber das weißt du bestimmt schon. Du hast gefehlt und deshalb bin ich alleine nach Hause gegangen.)_

_Bitte versuch nicht mir zu folgen und, wenn möglich, lass dich nicht in irgendeiner Hintergasse umbringen. Ich kann jetzt für eine Weile nicht mehr auf dich aufpassen, also musst du es selbst tun. Versprich mir das. (Wirklich, Rogers. Keine Heldentaten, okay?)_

_Mit besten Grüßen, dein Freund_

_Bucky_

 

 

Die Zellen sind klein. Zu klein für die ganze 107. Einheit, auch wenn man sie auf mehrere der säulenartigen Käfige verteilt hat. Bucky weiß jetzt schon, dass er darin durchdrehen wird, wie die Hunde, die sich Mr. Reed aus der 34. Straße jahrelang in seinem Zwinger gehalten hat.

Es vergeht keine Stunde, bevor er anfängt, die drei Meter Durchmesser immer wieder abzulaufen. Es vergehen zwei Stunden und Bucky ist versucht, seinen Kopf gegen die Stangen zu schlagen, einfach nur damit _etwas_ passiert. Stattdessen entscheidet er sich dafür, sich mit den Hydra-Wärtern anzulegen, diesen gesichtslosen Puppen in schwarzer Rüstung, und wenn _das_ mal nicht die beste Idee seines Lebens war.

„Der da“, sagt ein Mann mit schief sitzender Fliege und teigigem Gesicht. Er schiebt seine Brille auf dem Nasenrücken hoch, bevor er nervös aber zielsicher auf Bucky deutet. „Er hat Kampfgeist.“

Ein so mickriger Mann sollte nicht so selbstsicher lächeln können. (Bucky darf das sagen, denn er nennt den mickrigsten Mann New Yorks seinen besten Freund. Nur, dass Steve alles andere als mickrig ist. Seine Gestalt wird seinem Inneren bloß einfach nicht gerecht.)

Die Hydra-Soldaten haben die Zelle aufgeschlossen und Bucky herausgezerrt, bevor er oder einer der anderen etwas dagegen tun können. Sie schleppen ihn den Gang entlang, halten gelegentlich an, um weitere Auserwählte aus den Zellen zu holen und gehen weiter. Hinter sich kann er die aufgebrachten Rufe seiner Kameraden hören, doch ein Blick zurück ist ihm verwehrt.

Er weiß es noch nicht, doch sein Wunsch wurde erhört: Er wird diese Zellen nie wieder sehen. Bucky war schon immer ein Glückspilz.

 

 

Sie verprügeln ihn, ertränken ihn fast in Bottichen mit stinkendem Wasser, brennen ihm seine Wunden mit Zigarettenstummeln aus. Einer der Wärter liebt es, den Gürtel seiner hässlichen Hydra-Uniform als Peitsche zu missbrauchen. Bucky spuckt ihm jedes Mal ins Gesicht, nur um noch einen Hieb mehr dafür zu kassieren.

Er sagt ihnen, dass er nichts weiß, dass er nichts sagen würde, wenn er es täte. Vielleicht wollen sie überhaupt nichts von ihm wissen. Es wäre gut möglich, dass sie es nur zum Spaß tun. So oder so, das freche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verblasst mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr.

Wenn sie ihn nicht zusammenschlagen, binden sie ihn auf einer Liege fest, spritzen ihm Flüssigkeiten in den Arm. Grün, gelb, blau und einmal sogar grellpink. Ab und zu gibt es Pillen. Was immer sie erreichen wollen, ihre Versuche scheinen nicht den gewünschten Erfolg zu bringen. Zolas Gesicht schwebt wie ein blasshäutiger Geist über Buckys Sichtfeld, sieht abwechselnd nachdenklich und verärgert aus. Weitere Nadeln werden in seinen Arm gejagt, Drähte und Messgerätschaften schlingen sich um seinen Körper wie Dornen.

Bucky fängt an, Briefe in seinem Kopf zu schreiben, weil ihm für alles andere die Kraft fehlt. Weil er etwas braucht, an dem er sich festkrallen kann. Und weil der Gedanke an Steve das einzig Gute ist, an das er sich noch erinnern kann.

_Lieber Steve,_

_heute haben sie mir den Daumennagel ausgerissen. Mit einer Zange. Man sollte meinen, dass so ein nutzloses Stück am Körper nicht so viel Schmerzen verursacht. Hör nicht darauf, was dir jemand anderes sagt: Es tut höllisch weh._

"Es wird klappen", hört er Zola sich vor einem großen Schatten namens Schmidt rechtfertigen. Das Beben in seiner Stimme verrät, dass er Angst hat. "Ich brauche mehr Zeit."

Zum Glück ist Zeit das einzige, was hier niemals auszugehen scheint.

 

 

Tage werden zu Wochen werden zu Monaten werden zu Ewigkeiten.

Die Halluzinationen fangen an, kurz nachdem er zum ersten Mal die blauen Kapseln bekommt, die nach Blut und Mandeln schmecken. Zuerst sind es nur Bewegungen in den Augenwinkeln, ein Schatten im Schatten, nach dem er sich nicht umsehen kann, weil er auf dem Untersuchungstisch festgeschnallt ist.

Dann kommt das Flüstern. Nachts, wenn sie fertig sind mit den Experimenten des Tages, wenn sie wieder einmal erfolglos abziehen. Manchmal ist es so laut, dass es zu einem Rauschen in seinem Kopf wird, eine Kakophonie aus Kreischen und Fingernägeln auf Tafeln. Er würde sich die Ohren zuhalten, wenn er könnte. Er ist sich nur nicht sicher, ob es etwas brächte.

Irgendwann wird es schwer "drinnen" und "draußen" auseinander zu halten.

_Lieber Steve,_

_in letzter Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du hier bist. Getarnt als einer von denen. Bist du es? Stehst du hinter mir, wo ich dich nicht sehen kann? Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht einfach herausholen kannst. Du brauchst Hilfe und den richtigen Augenblick. Ich versuche, solange durchzuhalten._

Irgendwann wird es zu viel. So viel, dass es egal wird.

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und kämpft weiter, weil das von ihm erwartet wird. Weil Steve enttäuscht wäre, wenn er es nicht täte. Es ist nur so schwer seinen Wärtern ins Gesicht zu spucken, wenn er keinen Speichel mehr übrig hat. Schwer, ihnen ins Gesicht zu lachen, wenn er all sein Lachen in den Nächten aufbraucht, in denen die Schatten kommen (weil es immer noch besser ist als zu schreien).

_Lieber Steve,_

_letzte Nacht haben sie mir eine Ladung Käfer auf die Liege gekippt. Keiner wollte es hinterher zugeben und Zola hat mich nur komisch angesehen, doch ich weiß, dass sie es waren. Das ist eines ihrer kranken Spielchen, um mich fertig zu machen. Ein paar der Viecher krabbeln noch immer unter meiner Haut. Ich weiß es besser. Ich muss es besser wissen, denn alles andere jagt mir eine Scheißangst ein._

 

 

Das Rascheln von Papier und das helle Geräusch von umkippenden Reagenzgläsern zerrt ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf heraus. Irgendwo in der Ferne kann er Schreie und Gewehrschüsse hören, doch das beunruhigt ihn nicht. Er hört sie ständig.

„Hey“, krächzt er. Seine Zunge ist trocken und schwer, so schwer. „Hey!“

Das Rascheln hört einen kurzen Moment lang auf und Zola streift durch sein Blickfeld. Der Wissenschaftler schwitzt, die Brille ist ihm auf der feuchten Nase nach unten gerutscht. Er sieht so aus, als ob er etwas sagen möchte, doch ein Geräusch aus dem Gang lenkt ihn ab. Stiefelschritte. Panisch drückt er einen Stapel Unterlagen an seine Brust und eilt davon.

_Keine Angst_ , will Bucky sagen. _Das sind nur die Monster. Die interessieren sich nicht für dich. Die kommen nur zu mir._

Er möchte lachen, denn die Situation erscheint ihm auf einmal unglaublich witzig. Er möchte schreien, weil er das immer könnte, seit er hier ist. Er möchte einschlafen und nie mehr aufwachen.

„Bucky!“

Starke Hände rütteln an seinen Schultern und der Raum beginnt zu schwimmen, schwimmen, schwimmen, bis seine Augen aufhören ziellos umher zu wandern und an einem neuen Gesicht hängenbleiben. Die Augen des Mannes sind groß und blau und das besorgte Verziehen seiner Lippen kommt ihm kurz so furchtbar bekannt vor, dass es weh tut.

„Steve?“ Doch das kann nicht sein, nicht wirklich, denn der Kerl ist riesig und hat mehr Muskeln als Bucky und Dum Dum zusammen. Er glaubt ihm nicht. Auch dann nicht, als der Mann ihm versichert, der Richtige zu sein, und Bucky so tut, als hätte er verstanden. Er stolpert ihm trotzdem hinterher. Zwingt sich, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, auch wenn nach all der Zeit kaum noch Kraft in ihnen übrig ist.

Der Rest ist ein flüchtiger Albtraum aus leeren Gängen, Höllenfeuer und der roten Fratze des Leibhaftigen. Aber das ist okay. Bucky hat schon von Schlimmerem geträumt.

 

 

Einen halben Kilometer nachdem sie die Feindeslinie hinter sich gelassen haben, fängt das Zittern an. Bisher hat niemand gemerkt, dass Bucky noch immer völlig neben sich steht und vor jedem Schatten hinter den Bäumen zurückzuckt. Verdammt, ihm fällt es schon schwer sich nicht vor den _Bäumen_ zu fürchten. Doch um ihn herum gibt es genug Männer, die den gleichen abwesenden Blick in den Augen haben, deshalb lässt man ihn in Ruhe. Deshalb lässt ihn auch der Steve-Imitator in Ruhe.

_Lieber Steve,_

_jemand hat mich rausgeholt. Er sieht aus wie du und er sagt, er wäre du, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Die Stimmen sagen nein. Die Stimmen sagen, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde. Aber wenn das ein Traum ist, dann ist er eindeutig besser als die letzten, die ich hatte._

Nach einem weiteren Kilometer kommen die Hitzewellen. Dann die Kältewellen. Der Schweiß rinnt ihm die Stirn herunter und er kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich die Kleidung vom Leib reißen oder jemanden um eine Decke bitten soll.

"Bucky", sagt der Steve-Imitator, denn obwohl er ihn in Ruhe lässt, behält er ihn dennoch ständig im Auge. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Bucky erinnert sich nicht mehr, wann das letzte Mal alles in Ordnung war. Auf der Weltausstellung vielleicht, als Steve noch klein und real war.

"Klar", grinst er und dann kippt die Welt seitwärts. Feuchtes Laub und Erde schießen mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu, doch dann ist da der Geruch von Leder und Schießpulver und ... und _Steve_ und er hängt schlapp in den Armen des anderen.

"Bucky!"

Sein Steve ist winzig und hat immer in seine Arme gepasst. Doch dieser Fremde kann seine Arme problemlos um Bucky wickeln und ihn stützen, könnte sein Gewicht tragen, wenn es nötig wäre. Die Vorstellung ist befremdlich und seltsam tröstlich zugleich.

"Lass das", sagt er und grinst noch immer, auch wenn die Baumkronen sich über seinem Kopf drehen. "Ich kann alleine gehen."

"Kannst du nicht. Entweder du lässt dich von mir stützen oder ich trage dich auf dem Rücken wie ein Kind."

Ja, _das_ klingt nach Steve. Genauso verbissen, genauso stur.

"Verdammte Glucke", murmelt Bucky, vergräbt das Gesicht am Hals des Fremden (vielleicht doch Steve) und lässt sich stützen.

 

 

Ein paar Kilometer weiter erbricht er sich ins Gebüsch. Viel ist es nicht, aber er hat das Gefühl, danach ein bisschen klarer zu denken. Die Bäume versuchen immer noch, nach ihm zu greifen, doch er hat beschlossen, dass das blonde Muskelpaket tatsächlich Steve ist. Kein anderer würde Bucky kilometerweit durch den Wald schleppen und sich nebenbei noch um das Wohlergehen von weiteren 100 Männern sorgen. Keiner riecht so, selbst unter den typischen Gerüchen der Army: nach Seife und Bleistiftstaub und diesem dicken Papier, das er immer zum Zeichnen nimmt. Keiner lächelt so zaghaft, während er mit leiser, vertrauter Stimme erzählt, wie er hierher gekommen ist. Bucky lässt sich davon einlullen und der gehetzte, panische Halbschlaf, in den er verfällt, ist vielleicht sein erholsamster Schlaf seit Wochen.

_Lieber Steve,_

_ich glaube, ich habe dich gefunden. Oder du mich._

_PS: Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt keine Heldentaten?_

Steve trägt ihn mehr als dass er ihn stützt, aber das ist okay. Von Steve kann er das annehmen, wenn auch nur gerade so. Kurz bevor sie das Lager erreichen, besteht er jedoch darauf, aus eigener Kraft zu gehen. Es ist schwer, nicht einfach unter dem eigenen Gewicht einzuknicken. Steve mustert sein bleiches Gesicht mit Sorge. Doch er beißt die Zähne zusammen. Bleibt ~~stark~~ bei Bewusstsein. Dies ist Steves großer Moment - er wird den Teufel tun und ihn ruinieren.

 

 

Die Ärzte sagen, was für Stoffe auch immer in Buckys Köper waren, sie sollten jetzt alle verschwunden sein. Die Albträume sind es nicht, aber das verschweigt er den Ärzten. Das verschweigt er jedem, auch Steve.

Er fühlt sich ausgehöhlt, als hätte man alles aus ihm herausgezogen und mit schwarzer Leere ersetzt. Er ist so leer, dass sich nicht einmal die Erleichterung wieder frei zu sein gut anfühlt. Manchmal kommt das Zittern zurück, genauso wie das beklemmende Gefühl von Panik. Wenn er sich in die Hand beißt, auf den Schmerz konzentriert, geht es schon. Irgendwie. Auch das verschweigt er Steve.

Neunzehn der zurückgekehrten Männer sind zu verletzt oder zu gebrochen, um noch weiterzumachen. Sie werden bald nach Hause geschickt. Bucky überlegt sich, auf seinen geistigen Knacks zu pochen und die Zwanzig voll zu machen. Er hat genug getan, genug für sein Land gelitten. Was können sie mehr von ihm verlangen? Er will _heim_.

Aber das ist das Problem. "Heim", _Zuhause_ , das ist und war schon immer Steve. Und Steve ist nicht mehr in Amerika. Er ist die eine unerledigte Sache, die Bucky nicht zurücklassen kann. Wegen der er nicht gehen kann. Steve braucht ihn. Er mag jetzt größer und stärker als Bucky sein, aber er braucht ihn immer noch. Zumindest hofft er das.

"Und? Bist du bereit Captain America in den Kampf zu folgen?"

Bucky will mit jeder Faser seines Körpers "Nein" sagen, will sich abwenden und im Alkohol ertränken. Doch was er tut, ist dies: Er lächelt verschmitzt, hebt die Augenbrauen und sagt ja.

Nicht für Captain America. Für Steve.

 

 

Steve stellt die Howling Commandos auf die Beine: der furchtbarste, undisziplinierteste Haufen von Soldaten, den Bucky jemals gesehen hat. Außenseiter, Querdenker und Rebellen, die nirgendwo so richtig hineinpassen wollen. Sie sind perfekt. Steve verlässt sich auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Am meisten verlässt er sich jedoch auf Bucky - und wenn das mal nicht die beste Idee war, die Steve je hatte. Denn Bucky verliert langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle.

Es ist nichts, was sich in den Missionen zeigt. Nein, während der Missionen gibt er stets 200 Prozent, weil das Ziel der Missionen einfach ist: Steve schützen. (Die Missionspläne und Besprechungen mögen etwas anderes sagen, doch für Bucky ist die Sache klar. Keine Mission ohne Steve, ohne Steve keine Mission.) Er mag zwar bei nicht vorhandenen Geräuschen zusammenzucken, doch Nazis verprügeln und Feuerschutz geben kann er allemal.

Schlimmer ist es schon außerhalb der Missionen.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, sich in einem befestigten Lager der Army mit hunderten von wehrfähigen Männern zu fürchten. Selbst ohne Kanonenfeuer und Foltermethoden gibt es 101 Arten sich zu fürchten. Er fürchtet sich vor den Medikamenten, die er zur Stabilisierung bekommt, deshalb spült er sie das Waschbecken herunter. Er fürchtet sich vor dem Lachen der anderen, weil er nicht mehr einschätzen kann, ob es einfach nur heiter oder bösartig gemeint ist. An manchen Tagen ist er sich sicher, dass der Koch ihm den Magen verderben will, deshalb kippt er sein Essen ins Gebüsch.

Am meisten fürchtet er sich vor dem Alleinsein.

Die Nächte sind am schlimmsten. Wenn er schläft, kommen die Albträume aus den hintersten Ecken seines Verstandes. Wenn er nicht schläft, kommen die Albträume aus den Ecken der Baracken, kriechen unter dem Bett hervor, schlängeln sich zwischen Schränken und Kisten hindurch. Sie lauern in den Büschen, in denen sie ausharren, um Hydra-Lager zu überwachen. Sie überschatten jedes Gesicht, mit dem er redet. Freund wird zu Feind wird zu Freund wird zu Feind. Einmal unterdrückt er den Drang, Dernier ins Gesicht zu schlagen, weil er überzeugt ist, dass er Bucky mit einem Messer angreifen will. Danach hält er sich von den anderen fern, wenn er nicht mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten muss.

Natürlich, _natürlich_ bekommt Steve Wind davon. Schneller als Bucky lieb ist. Er ertappt ihn eines Nachts mit blutigen Unterarmen, weil er sie sich aufgekratzt hat. Aus Panik. Zum Spaß. Zur Beruhigung. Bucky weiß es nicht mehr genau.

„Sorry. Ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst.“ Er ist sich selbst nicht sicher, was er damit meint: seine Arme oder sich selbst.

„Schon klar“, knurrt Steve in diesem Ton aus Besorgnis und Strenge, der keinen weiteren Widerspruch duldet. Seine Captain America-Stimme. Er greift nach Buckys Armen, um sie zu untersuchen, doch Bucky weicht zurück.

„Du darfst es keinem sagen. Die schicken mich zurück. Oder sonstwas.“

Er muss nicht aussprechen, was er mit „sonstwas“ meint. Seine Mutter sitzt in einer Anstalt fest, seit er sieben ist. Sie wissen beide, was man mit Leuten dort macht. Steve presst die Lippen aufeinander, während er weiter auf Buckys Arme starrt. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitet es. „Wie lange geht das schon so?“

_Schon immer. Es hat nie angefangen und nie aufgehört._

"Ein paar Tage", lügt er, doch Steves hochgezogene Augenbraue, lässt ihn nachgeben. "Seit Hydra."

"Das ist Wochen her!"

Bucky zuckt die Achseln. "Es gab Wichtigeres."

Plötzlich wird er gepackt. Hände umfassen seine Oberarme wie Schraubstöcke und er starrt mehrere Augenblicke lang auf sein Gegenüber, irgendwo zwischen Panik und Erinnerungen gefangen, bis er sich ins Gedächtnis rufen kann, dass das _Steve_ ist. Sein bester Freund, der ihn so ernsthaft ansieht und auf eine seltsame Weise hilflos und verzweifelt wirkt. So hat er nie ausgesehen, als er noch klein und schmächtig war. Vielleicht weil dieser Steve gelernt hat, dass es Dinge gibt, die man nicht einmal mit Kraft und unerschütterlichem Glauben bekämpfen kann.

„Keine Geheimnisse mehr, ist das klar?" Seine Stimme ist eindringlich und der Griff um Buckys Arme wird fester. Wahrscheinlich ist er sich nicht bewusst, dass er ihm damit wehtut. "Ich passe jetzt auf dich auf.“

Bucky nickt und lächelt dieses kleine, selbstironische Lächeln, das Steve schon immer missfallen hat. Leider ist es das einzige, das er noch zu Stande bringt.

Steve sorgt dafür, dass sie eine separate Unterkunft bekommen. Wenn sie unterwegs sind, bringt er Bucky weit genug vom Lager weg, damit die anderen nachts das Wimmern seiner Albträume nicht hören können. Bucky ist eine Zeitbombe, und er weiß, dass Steve das einzige ist, was zwischen ihm und einer ehrenhaften Entlassung steht. Das oder einer Klapsmühle.

„Ich brauche ihn“, hört er ihn draußen sagen und niemand stellt Captain America in Frage. Ein Schatten kriecht Buckys Arm entlang, bohrt sich unter seine Haut wie die Nadeln, die die Leute von Hydra in ihn gesteckt haben. Er beißt sich auf die Faust, um jegliches Geräusch zu unterdrücken, um Steves Worte nicht für vollkommen nichtig zu erklären. „Er ist der beste Scharfschütze, den wir haben. Er hält mir den Rücken frei.“

 

 

"Ich brauche dich", sagt Steve zu ihm in manchen Nächten, wenn sie alleine sind, und Bucky kann nicht anders als zu lachen. Er ist das kleine kaputte Spielzeug, das gebrochene Maskottchen von Captain America. Er ist vielleicht vieles, aber nichts, was Steve _braucht_. Die Wahrheit ist: Inzwischen braucht er Steve mehr, als es jemals umgekehrt der Fall war. So sehr, dass es ihn umbringt

"Steve, ich weiß, wie Agent Carter dich ansieht."

Steves Blick ist schmerzhaft ehrlich, so aufrichtig entrüstet, dass Bucky nicht einmal mehr lachen kann. Es ist egal. Peggy Carter kann Captain America schöne Augen machen so sehr sie will. Steve kann ihren roten Lippen und ihrem Temperament verfallen, wenn er möchte. Doch das hier, in den Nächten weitab vom Camp, gehört immer noch Bucky: Steve über ihm, ein warmes, schweres Gewicht, das ihn erdet. Steve in ihm, weil das die einzigen Augenblicke sind, die sich noch real anfühlen.

Es ist ungewohnt, so von Steve festgehalten zu werden, sich beinahe nicht bewegen zu können, weil sein bester Freund auf einmal so viel schwerer ist. Ungewohnt, aber gut. Steve wird zu Zola wird zu Steve wird zu jedem Hydra-Soldaten, der ihn jemals geschlagen hat, wird wieder zu Steve. Bucky krallt sich in Steves Rücken fest, verbeißt sich in dessen Schulter, während um sie herum die Welt im Chaos versinkt.

„Lass mich hier nicht allein“, flüstert Steve in seine Halsbeuge und Bucky beißt sich die Zunge blutig, damit er es nicht ausspricht, damit er die Worte hinunterschlucken kann.

Die Wahrheit ist: Steve hat ihn gerettet, doch ein Teil von Bucky liegt noch immer auf der Isolierstation und kämpft gegen Schatten, die nicht da sind. Ein Teil von ihm wird immer dort sein. Dagegen kann selbst ein Captain America nichts tun. Bucky weiß nicht, wie groß dieser Teil ist. Oder wie lange er noch dagegen ankämpfen kann. Er hat nur diese vage Ahnung, dass er verlieren wird.

„Werd ich nich'“, keucht er, kurz bevor er kommt, doch in seinem Kopf schreibt er weiter Briefe.

_Lieber Steve,_

_ich fürchte, du warst zu spät._

 

 

Unter ihnen gähnt ein riesiger Abgrund und Bucky fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum er das immer wieder mitmacht. Steve verzieht entschlossen die Stirn, genauso viel Unsicherheit in den Augen wie er und dennoch nicht gewillt, auch nur einen Funken davon zu zeigen.

Eine Erinnerung blitzt in Buckys Gedanken auf: ein anderer Ort, der gleiche Ausdruck auf Steves Gesicht. Er fragt: „Weißt du noch, als ich dich auf diese Achterbahn geschleppt habe?“ Doch was er eigentlich meint ist: „Erinnerst du dich auch daran? Ist das wirklich passiert?“

Steve verzieht das Gesicht, als ein eisiger Windstoß sie beide erwischt. "Du meinst dieses eine Mal, als ich mich übergeben habe?"

_Das eine Mal, als du genau gewusst hast, dass es furchtbar werden würde und du trotzdem gefahren bist. Das eine Mal, nachdem ich gewusst habe, dass ich dich liebe._

"Das ist nicht zufällig die Rache dafür?"

Steve lächelt. "Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?"

Sie schmunzeln beide über die alte Geschichte, doch in Bucky weckt sie etwas anderes als nur Erinnerungen. Auf einmal ist da dieses Gefühl, dass es irgendwann vielleicht wieder so sein könnte. Das Gefühl, dass manche Dinge immer real bleiben werden. Scheiß auf Hydra, Zola und die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Es ist nur ein kurzer Augenblick, doch er reicht aus.

Die Wahrheit ist: Als er sich draußen an dem fahrenden Zug festkrallt, möchte er loslassen. Adrenalin pumpt durch seine Adern, seine Muskeln sind zum Zerreißen angespannt und alles in ihm schreit danach loszulassen, damit es endlich vorbei ist. Aber dieses Lächeln vorhin, _das_ ist seine Antwort. Das ist der Grund, warum er weitermacht. Warum er _nicht_ loslässt und ums nackte Überleben kämpft, warum er es immer wieder tun wird. Nicht für Captain America. Für Steve.

 

Er fällt.

 

_Lieber Steve,_

_ich hab's verbockt. Tut mir Leid._

_Tut mir Leid._

_Tut mir Le-_


End file.
